Boulevard Of Broken Dreams
by ungeschrieben-1997
Summary: Die Story beginnt kurz nach dem Ende des Spiels. Die beiden Protagonisten haben bei Tommy ein neues Zuhause gefunden. Doch plagt sie jetzt nicht mehr die Sorge, die Fireflies zu finden, sondern ganz andere Dinge. Was zum Beispiel, wenn man nicht mehr weiß, wem man vertrauen kann? Oder man endlich begreift, dass man die Vergangenheit verarbeiten und nicht verdrängen sollte?
1. Chapter 1

**Titel: **Boulevard Of Broken Dreams

**Autor:** ungeschrieben-1997

**Genre:** Abenteuer/Drama

**Raiting: **P16

**Disclaimer:** Nur die Idee und selbsterfundene Figuren (falls vorhanden) gehören mir. Joel, Ellie und Co. leihe ich mir von Naughtry Dog aus und bitte um schon jetzt herzlich um Verzeihung, fall sie mit einigen psychischen Schäden oder Verstümmelungen zurückkehren. – An dieser Stelle noch: Ein großes Dankeschön an Naughtry Dog.

**Summary:** Die Story beginnt kurz nach dem Ende des Spiels. Die beiden Protagonisten haben bei Tommy ein neues Zuhause gefunden. Doch plagt sie jetzt nicht mehr die Sorge, die Fireflies zu finden, sondern ganz andere Dinge. Was zum Beispiel, wenn man nicht mehr weiß, wem man vertrauen kann? Oder man endlich begreift, dass man die Vergangenheit verarbeiten und nicht verdrängen sollte? Oder das schlimmste: Man weiß, dass eine Sache furchtbar falsch ist und sie sich dennoch so richtig anfühlt. Ellie und Joel kämpfen Tag für Tag mit der Situation, in einer extrem gefährlichen Welt zu überleben – doch am meisten kämpfen sie mit sich selbst.

* * *

_I walk a lonely road_

_The only one that I have ever know_

_Don't know where it goes_

_But it's home to me and I walk alone_

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard Of Broken Dreams_

_Where the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

**_»Boulevard Of Broken Dreams«_ by Green Day**

* * *

**1. VERGANGENES**

_Immer wieder drehe ich mich zu meiner Kleinen um und sehe nach ob es ihr gut geht. „Hör auf, Dad. Es ist alles in Ordnung mit mir. Aber was ist mit ... denen?", fragt sie mich vorsichtig und zeigt auf einige Menschen die auf das vordere Auto zulaufen. Haha … Mensch. Nein, diese Teile waren alles aber nicht mehr menschlich._

„_Was ist mit ihnen? Warum ... Warum machen die so etwas?" _

_Ich weiß es nicht. Zur Hölle, ich wüsste selbst gerne, was für eine post-apokalyptische Scheiße hier eigentlich abgeht, aber ich weiß es eben nicht. Niemand weiß das._

„_Ich hab keine Ahnung, Schätzchen."_

_Mein Blick richtet sich wieder nach vorne und ich sehe wie diese aggressiven ... Menschen? Nein, wie diese aggressiven Dinger den Typ, hinter dem Steuer, aus seinen Wagen zerren und ihm in die Kehle beißen. Und wieder. Und wieder. Und wieder. Überall spritzt das Blut des Mannes hin und sein Geschrei ist schon nach den ersten Bissen verstummt._

„_Hey. Was zum Teufel – los jetzt!", schrei ich meinen kleinen Bruder an, nachdem ich mich aus meiner Kurzzeitstarre lösen konnte und tippe ihn an. Wie gebannt schaut er auf das Szenario. „Scheiße." „Tommy!" _

_Endlich reagiert er und gibt Gas. Er wendet so schnell wie es geht seinen Wagen. Wir brettern die Straße zurück. _

„_Was war das denn? Was zum Teufel war das denn?", brüllt Tommy mich völlig überfordert an. „Hast du's gesehen?", fragt er mich unnötiger Weise und schlägt auf das Lenkrad ein. „Ja, hab ich." „Verdammt."_

„_Dreh hier. Dreh hier." Ich zeige auf eine Seitenstraße und im letzten Moment reißt Tommy sein Lenkrad nach links, um in die ihm gedeutete Richtung zu fahren. _

_Keine dreißig Meter weiter strömt uns eine Menschenmasse entgegen, durch die wir kaum hindurch kommen. „Na los doch. Bewegung." Ungeduldig trommelt der Kleine mit seinen Fingern auf dem Schaltknüppel. „Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, nein", wiederhole ich aufgelöst. Was jetzt!? Zur Hölle, was jetzt!?_

_Wieder drehe ich mich zu Sarah um die mit großen Augen alles ansieht und die komplette Welt nicht mehr versteht. – So wie alle Leute hier._

„_Wovor rennen die weg?", fragt sie mich, doch kann ich ihr keine Antwort darauf geben. Will ihr keine Antwort darauf geben. Vermutlich rennen sie vor dem selben weg wie wir … vor diesen … Monstern. Aber das würde heißen, dass wir genau in sie reinfahren … SCHEISSE! Zur Hölle! Jesus Christus, was geht hier ab!?_

„_Hol uns hier raus", meine ich zu Tommy der mich anschaut als hätte ich nicht alle Tassen im Schrank und dann erneut auf das Lenkrad eindrischt. „Ich versuchs ja!"_

_Meine Augen huschen über die Massen. Kann sich nicht endlich eine Lücke auftun? Sarah sagt irgendetwas, doch höre ich sie nicht wirklich. Jetzt gibt es wichtigeres. Und zwar aus dieser verfickt beschissenen Stadt zu kommen! Weit weg von allem!_

„_Tommy!", beschwöre ich seinen Namen und er schlägt zum wohl hundertsten Mal auf das Lenkrad. Immer und immer wieder. „Was soll ich machen? Sie alle überfahren?" „Wir können hier aber auch nicht anhalten, Tommy!" „Ich kann nicht durch sie durchfahren," wiederholt er noch einmal. „Dann fahr zurück!" „Hinter mir sind sie auch!"_

_Nur im Schneckentempo kommen wir gegen den Strom an. Eine Lücke tut sich auf. „Da! Da! Da!", schrei ich los und zeig mit dem Finger den Weg. „Festhalten." „Fahr!"_

_Der Motor heult auf und wir rasen durch den Spalt zwischen Lastwagen und Gebäude. Dahinter sieht es jedoch nicht gerade viel besser aus. Wir fahren und fahren, da höre ich nur noch jemanden schreien und ..._

_**BUM!**_

_Mein Kopf schlägt gegen das Fenster und meine gesamte Luft wird durch den Gurt aus meiner Lunge gepresst. Warmes, klebriges Blut läuft meine Stirn hinab. Das ist das letzte das ich bemerke, bevor mich völlige Dunkelheit umhüllt._

* * *

_Meine Augen öffnen sich langsam und ich kann fast nichts erkennen. Irgendwer spricht zu mir aber ich kann nichts aufnehmen. Meine Sicht ist verschwommen und klärt sich nur ganz langsam. Irgendwie ist hier etwas komisch. Ah, wir sind verkehrt herum. Warum sind wir verkehrt herum? Das Auto ... der PKW ... Verdammte Scheiße. Fuck._

„_Daddy. Hey. Hey!" Irgendwer rüttelt mich an den Schultern und mir wird langsam etwas klarer._

_Meine Schultern und meine Rippen brennen wie die Hölle und ein ekelhafter Geruch von Benzin und Rauch tritt mir in die Nase. _

„_Was? ...", bringe ich hervor und sehe Sarahs Gesicht endlich deutlich vor mir, ohne das ihre Konturen verschwimmen._

_Mein Schädel brummt, doch ich reiße mich zusammen und drehe meinen Kopf so gut es geht um die Situation zu überblicken. Tommy neben mir – bewusstlos. Im Auto gegenüber ... DA SIND SIE! Diese aggressiven Tiere die alles um sich herum in Schutt und Asche legen. FUCK! FUCKFUCKFUCK!_

_Sie haben uns noch nicht gesehen. Sie haben uns noch nicht gesehen._

„_Zurück, Kleines. Zurück."_

_Mir wird schlecht. Mein Kopf tut weh und alles dreht sich. Es dauert viel zu lange um alles in meinem Kopf in die richtige Reihenfolge zu bringen. _

_Sarah. Zuerst Sarah ... dann alles andere. Wir müssen hier raus. Sie muss hier raus!_

_Mit zittrigen und tauben Händen versuche ich meinen Gurt zu öffnen, was mir jedoch nicht so gelingen mag. Erst beim dritten Anlauf schaffe ich es, die Schnalle zu lösen. Die Tür klemmt, wie schon vermutet. Doch schon mit zwei-drei Tritten gegen die Frontscheibe ist das Problem gelöst und ich kann durch die Öffnung klettern. _

_Scherben schneiden mir ins Fleisch, doch nehme ich durch das ganze Adrenalin in meinem Körper kaum noch Schmerzen wahr. Ich spüre nur die Wärme, die von manchen Stellen an meinen Armen ausgeht, weil dort anscheinend das Blut aus irgendwelchen Schnittwunden hervortritt._

_Tommy ist mittlerweile auch schon zu Bewusstsein gekommen und schält sich aus seinem Sitz. Er sagt irgendetwas. Ob zu mir oder sich selbst ist mir nicht klar. Ich kann ihn sowieso nicht richtig verstehen._

_Ich wende mich zu Sarah, die sich gerade abschnallt. „Mir geht's gut", versichert sie mir und nimmt mir somit schon ein klein wenig Last von den Schultern. Meine Kleine sieht auf den ersten Blick unverletzt aus. Ich will gerade die Türe öffnen, als mich irgendetwas am Hals packt. _

_Mit voller Wucht werde ich gegen den Wagen gerammt und erneut wird der komplette Sauerstoff aus meinen Lungen gepresst. Einer der Infizierten nimmt mich in die Mangel und ich hab nicht die leiseste Chance mich zur Wehr zu setzen. Ich trete um mich und versuche das Ding von mir fernzuhalten, doch es ist so unglaublich hartnäckig, so verflucht stark und aggressiv dass ich nicht mehr lange dagegen halten..._

_Urplötzlich gibt dieses Monster nach und fällt zu Boden. Tommy hinter ihm, einen Stein in der rechten. Dankbar seh ich ihn an, aber dann zieht auch schon wieder sofort Sarah meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf sich._

„_Dad?"_

„_Ich bin da, Kleines. Okay. Gib mir die Hand."_

_Ich öffne die Hintertür und reiche Sarah die Hand. Sie ist anscheinend wirklich unverletzt. Mir fällt ein Stein, mit dem Gewicht von tausend Tonnen, vom Herzen. Gar nicht auszumalen, was passiert wäre, wenn sie ihre großen Augen kein weiteres Mal geöffnet hätte oder sie schwer verletzt gewesen wäre. Meine Welt wäre hier auf der Stelle zusammengebrochen. Ohne meinen kleinen Engel würde ich es keinen Tag aushalten._

„_Was ist denn?", frage ich erschrocken, als sie neben mir zusammenzuckt._

„_Mein Bein tut weh."_

_Shit. ShitShitShit. _

"_Wie schlimm?" – Bitte nicht so schlimm, bitte nicht so schlimm._

„_Ziemlich schlimm."_

_Verdammt … Sie tragen. Das war die einzigste Möglichkeit. Aber das würde ihnen eindeutig an Tempo nehmen. Eine andere Möglichkeit gab es aber nicht._

„_Wir müssen jetzt rennen." Tommy und ich blicken uns noch einmal kurz um. Überall herrscht das reinste Chaos – als wäre ein dritter Weltkrieg ausgebrochen. Oder Schlimmeres._

„_Oh mein Gott", stammelt Tommy und ich reiche ihm meine Waffe. „Gib uns Deckung."_

_Schnell habe ich einen Arm unter ihre Kniekehle gelegt und ziehe sie hoch, der andere stützt sie am Rücken. Mit ihren Armen hält sie sich an meinem Hals und meinen Schultern fest. „Komm Schatz, halt dich fest." „Okay."_

_Wir rennen los, durch die Gassen, einfach der panischen Menschenmenge nach. _

_Häuser brennen, Menschen liegen tot auf dem Boden ... oder sterben gerade._

„_Daddy, ich hab Angst."_

_Scheiße, Kleine. Ich auch ... ich auch ..._

* * *

„_Ich habe hier Zivilisten im äußeren Umkreis. Anweisung?"_

_Mein Blick ist still auf den Soldaten gerichtet. Sieht er nicht, dass wir keine Bedrohung sind? Kann er seine verfickte Waffe nicht weglegen!?_

_Sarah zupft an meinem Hemd und fragt mich mit dünner Stimme: „Daddy, was ist mit Onkel Tommy?"_

„_Wir bringen dich in Sicherheit und holen ihn dann. Okay?" Sie nickt und legt ihren Kopf wieder an meine Schulter._

„_Sir. Es ist ein kleines Mädchen. Aber- ..."_

_Verdammte Scheiße. Was läuft hier ab? Das war nicht gut. Zur Hölle. FUCK! Nein, überhaupt gar nicht gut. Was soll das heißen: ‚Es ist ein kleines Mädchen'? Er will uns doch nicht etwa ... DAS IST EIN SCHERZ. EIN VERSCHISSENER, TOTAL UNLUSTIGER SCHERZ!_

„_Ja, Sir."_

_Ich mache einen Schritt nach hinten._

_Der Soldat sieht mich an. Richtet seine Waffe auf mich – und mein Hirn fiel komplett aus._

_Er war ein Soldat – gehörte er nicht eigentlich zu den __Guten!?_

„_Glauben Sie mir, wir sind gesund, aber wir brauchen Ihre Hilfe."_

_Als er nicht reagiert fällt es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen. Der knallt uns ab. ER KNALLT UNS ZUR HÖLLE NOCHMAL EINFACH AB!_

„_Oh , Scheiße."_

_Nur zwei Schritte rückwärts schaffe ich, bevor der Junge den Abzug drückt. Ich rolle mich in die eine Richtung und habe Sarah in die andere geworfen._

_Keuchend drehe ich mich auf Knie und Hände. Spüre den Lauf der Waffe in meinem Nacken._

_Das einzige was ich wahrnehmen kann ist das verfickt laute Rauschen in meinen Ohren. Mein Herz pumpt und pumpt und pumpt. Alles andere ist zu leise. Gleich ist es vorbei. VORBEI. _

„_Bitte nicht." Mehr bringe ich nicht raus. Zu viel Angst ... zu viel Sorge um Sarah. Hoffentlich geht es ihr gut. Aber wenn ich jetzt sterbe ... wird er auch sie ... Scheiße. Und das schlimmste ... undichweiß ..._

_UndichweißichwerdemeineKleineniemehrwiedersehenzurHöllenochmalverfickteDrecksscheißehier!_

_Ein Schuss._

_Nichts._

_Ich bin nicht tot. Ich lebe noch. Unfassbar. Mein Herz schlägt noch schneller und ich kann nicht fassen was gerade passiert ist. Erleichtert drehe ich mich um und sehe Tommy, der eine Waffe auf den toten Soldaten richtet, in die Augen._

_Einen Moment bin ich einfach nur scheißfroh, aus diesem Mist hier lebend rausgekommen zu sein, den nächsten Moment höre ich irgendetwas keuchen..._

„_Oh, nein." Das war Tommy. Was ist los? Scheiße, was ..._

„_SARAH!"_

_Wie ein Verrückter renne ich zu meiner Kleinen und stürze mich zu ihr. _

„ _... Ph ... Ph ..." Mehr als ein paar juchzende Geräusche bringt sie nicht zusammen. _

_Mein Kopf spielt verrückt als ich die riesige Schusswunde in ihrer Körpermitte vorfinde. Alles ist blutrot. Ihr Körper, ihre kleinen Hände die auf die Stelle drücken wo das ganze Blut hervortritt. Alles. _

_Meine Kehle schnürt sich zusammen und mir wird von dem Anblick ganz schlecht. Das läuft alles ganz FALSCH! Das ist ... Am liebsten würde ich mir die Kugel geben. ICH sollte da liegen. Nicht sie. Sie ist so brav und unschuldig ... das ... das_

_Sarah. Sarah. Meine kleine Sarah. __Oh Gott, oh Gott, oh Gott._

„_Ok, lass mich mal sehen, Kleines." Ich hebe ihre Hände ganz leicht hoch und ein jämmerlicher Laut kommt aus ihrer Kehle. Mir wird ganz schwindlig und Tränen steigen mir in die verkackten Augen. _

„_Ich weiß, Sarah. Ich weiß", versuche ich sie zu beruhigen._

_Meine Hände drücken jetzt statt ihrer auf die Schusswunde. Doch das verdammte Blut will einfach nicht aufhören zu fließen. Es kommt immer mehr und mehr. Die warme Flüssigkeit läuft an meinen Fingern hinunter und ich versuche so gut es geht zu verdrängen, wessen Blut mir gerade an den Händen klebt._

_Ihr schmerzvolles Gestöhne ist das einzige was durch die Nacht geht. Ich höre keine Autos mehr und niemanden Schreien. Nur Sarah, die so stark ist und versucht nicht los zu weinen. – Im Gegensatz zu mir, der den Tränen verdammt nahe ist._

„_Hör zu, ich weiß, es tut weh. Alles wird gut, Sarah. Bleib nur wach. Okay Sarah, ich heb dich jetzt hoch."_

_Meine Tränen kann ich nur mit Mühe und Not zurückhalten. Sie braucht mich jetzt als ihren starken Vater, der ich sonst immer bin, und kein heulendes Wrack, das vollkommen mit seinen Nerven am Ende ist. Schmerzerfülltes Juchzen dringt in mein Ohr und mit jedem Ton fühle ich mich schlechter und schlechter._

„_Da ... Dad ...", kommt es leise von ihr. So vorsichtig wie nur irgend möglich hebe ich ihren Oberkörper an und herzzerreißende Laute gehen von Sarah aus. Mein Herz bricht von Sekunde zu Sekunde mehr in tausend kleine Einzelteile. Lege ihren Kopf sanft auf meinen Beinen ab und streiche ihr immer und immer wieder über den Kopf, die klebrigen, schweißnassen Strähnen aus der Stirn. Hinterlasse dort eine Blutspur und mir wird erneut schlecht. _

„_We ... Werde ich ... sterben?", bringt sie mit wispernder Stimme hervor und sieht mich aus angstgefüllten und schmerzverzerrten Augen an. _

_In genau diesem Moment zerspringt mein Herz in tausend Stücke. Genau in diesem Moment ... irgendetwas zerbricht in mir, dass man nie wieder richten kann._

„_Nein, du wirst nicht sterben, du wirst nicht sterben", versichere ich ihr, wobei uns beiden klar ist, dass ich lüge. _

_Lüge um sie zu beruhigen. Um mich zu beruhigen. _

„_Du musst nur aufbleiben, ja? Bleib bei mir, Sarah. Bleib bei mir." Ihre Augen sehen mich an und ganz langsam werden sie immer träger und träger. _

„_Ich weiß, Kleines, es tut weh. Komm schon, Sarah. Bitte."_

_Ihre Schluchzgeräusche werden heftiger und ich halte sie fest in meinen Armen um sie ein klein wenig zu beruhigen. _

_Meine mit ihrem Blut getränkten Hände drücken erneut auf ihre Wunde und ich unterdrücke mit all meiner Kraft hier und jetzt auf der Stelle zusammenzubrechen._

_Meine mit tränenerstickte Stimme bringt immer nur dasselbe hervor. Ich weiß nicht, was ich sonst sagen sollte. „Ich weiß, Kleines, ich weiß-"_

_Urplötzlich hören ihre lauten Atem- und Juchzgeräusche auf. Wie auch mein Herz. Es bleibt für einen Sekundenbruchteil stehen und mir wird schwarz vor Augen. Ich kann deutlich spüren wie das Leben sie verlässt. Sie einfach still und tot zurück bleibt. _

_Heiligescheißeneinneinneinneinnein!_

„_Sarah ... Kleines ...". Die ersten Tränen treten hervor ohne das ich etwas dagegen tun könnte. „Kleines, tu mir das nicht an, bitte tu mir das nicht an. Oh Gott, nein. Nein, nein ..." Ich hebe sie hoch und drücke sie fest an mich, doch ich spüre weder ihren Atem an meinem Gesicht noch die Bewegung ihres Brustkorbes. „Oh Gott bitte nicht, bitte, bitte nicht. Bitte nicht, bitte."_

_Alles in mir zerfällt und ich drücke ihren leblosen Körper an mich. Und dann brechen alle Dämme und ich fange, wie ein verfluchtes Kleinkind, an zu heulen ..._

* * *

Mit schweißdurchnässten Sachen, und einer mit einem Schweißfilm bedeckten Stirn, schrecke ich aus dem Schlaf und setze mich auf. Mein Atem geht rasselnd und mein Herz klopft wie wild in meinem Hals. Meine Augen sind trocken und brennen. Mir ist schlecht und ich bekomme die Bilder aus meinem Traum nicht aus dem Kopf.

Irgendwas berührt mich sanft am Ohr und ich zucke zusammen. Ich drehe mich zur Seite und erkenne die Schatten von Ellie, wie sie mir über den Kopf streicht.

„Du hast dich so hin und hergewälzt ... und ... Ein Albtraum?", lenkt sie ein und ich halte ihre Hand fest, als sie ein weiteres Mal beruhigend über meine verklebten Haare streichen will.

„Mir ... mir geht's gut."

Lüge.

Das ist uns beiden so klar wie Nichts anderes, aber zuzugeben, dass es mir verdammt dreckig ging wäre keine Option. Zumindest für mich nicht.

Sie nickt und hackt nicht weiter nach. Sie weiß, wann sie still zu seien hat. „Wasser? Ich hab vorher was zu trinken geholt ..." Ich nicke nur und nehme dankend das Glas an mich.

Als hätte ich seit Tagen nichts mehr getrunken stürze ich den Inhalt in meine Kehle. Doch der dicke, trockene Kloß in meinem Hals will nicht verschwinden. Er hindert mich daran einigermaßen ruhig zu atmen und auch das Schlucken wird dadurch schwerer.

Mein Brustkorb hebt und senkt sich immer noch viel zu schnell, aber ignoriere ich es gekonnt. Genau so wie Ellies Blick, der an mir klebt. Den hat sie zur Zeit immer drauf, wenn ich nachts aus einem meiner Träume hochschrecke ...

Meine Beine schwinge ich aus dem Bett und fahr mir mit den Händen übers Gesicht. Reibe meine Augen – aber die Bilder meiner toten Kleinen haben sich dort wie lästige Zecken festgesaugt.

Ich bemerke, wie die Matratze neben mir ein wenig einsinkt, hebe jedoch nicht den Kopf. Deutlich kann ich den besorgten Blick von Ellie auf mir haften spüren. „Joel-" „Ich will nicht darüber reden." „Du solltest aber. Was damals passierte-" „Ich. Will. Nicht. Darüber. Reden."

Mit verspannten Muskeln richte ich mich auf und drehe mich zu Ellie um, die gerade dabei war, mir zu folgen. „Versuch zu schlafen. Ich muss raus. Frische Luft." „Und du bist sicher, dass du-" „Ellie!" „Entschuldigung. Dann. Gute Nacht", kam es leise von ihr zurück und sie legte sich wieder auf ihre Seite des Bettes, krallte sich ihre Bettdecke und zog sie hoch bis zu ihrem Kinn.

Das hatte Sarah auch immer getan. Wegen den Monstern.

Sarah. Meine kleine Sarah.

Das Leben war so ungerecht.

Ich war ein mieses Arschloch und lebe immer noch. Und dieses unschuldige Ding durfte keine dreizehn Jahre alt werden ...

Mit schwerem Herzen schließe ich die Tür zu unserem Zimmer hinter mir und mache mich auf den Weg nach draußen. Die kühle Luft bringt mich vielleicht auf andere Gedanken.

* * *

Verwirrt und wütend liege ich im Bett und höre die sich entfernenden Schritte von Joel.

So ein Arsch. Da will man einmal freundlich und hilfsbereit sein und wird so abgeblockt. Merkt er nicht, dass ihn das kaputt macht? – Hach, da muss genau ich reden. Ich will auch nicht über meine Albträume reden. Aber ... das sind zwei Paar Stiefel. Ihm macht das mehr zu schaffen als mir.

Völlig fertig lege ich mich wieder zurück, die Decke immer noch bis zum Anschlag hochgezogen. Meine Augen fallen wieder zu, auch wenn ich mich überhaupt nicht müde fühle.

Doch bevor ich es überhaupt merke gleite ich in einen kaum erholsamen Schlaf …

* * *

_Mein Kopf … mein verdammter Kopf tut weh wie die Hölle und ich bin im ersten Moment total desorientiert. _

_Wo, in drei Teufelsnamen, bin ich hier? Da … da waren Gitter … ich … ich war in einem Käfig. Aber … warum?_

_Joel. Shit, wo war Joel?_

_Ein dumpfer Laut zieht meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Ganz langsam nähere ich mich dem verschlossenen Gitter und sehe einen Mann aufmerksam an, der seinen Rücken zu mir gewandt hat. Er holt erneut mit dem Arm aus – in der er eine Axt hielt. Mit kräftigem Schwung schlägt er erneut auf den Tisch ein und zerlegt … EINEN VERDAMMTEN MENSCHEN! JESUS! SCHEISSE NEIN, DASS WAREN KANNIBALEN!_

_Sofort krieche ich drei Schritte zurück. Er dreht sich um und sieht mir kurz in die Augen, wendet sich dann sofort wieder ab und verschwindet. Schon gleich nachdem er ein paar Schritte weg ist ziehe ich wie verrückt an der verschlossenen Tür, die sich jedoch nur ein paar Zentimeter bewegen lässt._

_Wie ein Tiger laufe ich in dem Käfig umher._

_Was tun, was tun, was tun? Scheiße, ich brauchte Joel. Jetzt! – Aber der liegt schwerverletzt in irgendeinem Keller, weit weg … vermutlich. Oder sie hatten ihn gefunden und … bei dem Gedanken wird mir schlecht. Ich muss hier raus!_

_Auf meinem Körper hatte sich Gänsehaut gebildet und mir wurde allein bei dem Gedanken an den zerstückelten Menschenkörper so kotzübel, dass ich nicht mehr denken konnte. _

_Bloß nicht hinsehen, bloß nicht hinsehen._

„_Wie fühlst du dich?" Sofort gehe ich ein paar Schritte zurück als ich den Drecksack David erkenne._

„_Super." Meine Stimme trieft vor Sarkasmus. Doch daraufhin lächelt er nur, hebt das Tablett ein Stück an, dass er dabei hat und meint: „Hier. Du solltest was essen."_

_Will dieser Penner mich eigentlich komplett verarschen? Ich sehe ihm stumm in die Augen. _

„_Du musst hungrig sein, du warst lange bewusstlos." – Dieser Arsch! Natürlich war ich lange bewusstlos! Er hätte mich fast erwürgt dieses Schwein! _

_Skeptisch sehe ich auf das Tablett nieder. „Was ist das?" „Es ist Wild." „Mit etwas Mensch als Beilage?" „Nein. Nein, versprochen. Es … ist das Hirschfleisch."_

_Noch stehe ich einen kurzen Moment still da, dann kann ich aber doch nicht mehr widerstehen. Ich habe so verdammt großen Hunger! „Du bist ein mieses Schwein!", schmeiße ich ihn noch an den Kopf, bevor ich mich niederknie und mir das erste Stückchen in den Mund schiebe. Und darauf gleich noch eins und noch eins._

_Scheiße, ist das gut. Das ist verdammt gut, aber ich hoffe, ich lasse mir das nicht zu sehr anmerken. Diese Genugtuung wollte ich diesem verdammten Wichser einfach nicht geben. _

_Er kniet sich zu mir nieder. „Oh, so ein vorschnelles Urteil, wenn man bedenkt, dass ihr auch tötet … Wie viele waren's?", fragt er mich eindringlich._

_Noch immer hat er dieses widerliche Lächeln auf den Lippen und bei jedem weiteren Blick den er mir zuwirft wird mir schlechter. _

_Ich sehe ihn starr an. „Die haben uns keine Wahl gelassen."_

„_Und du denkst, wir haben eine Wahl? Ist es das?… Ihr tötet um zu leben. Genau wie wir. Wir müssen für uns selbst sorgen. Und tun was notwendig ist."_

„_Na toll. Und was jetzt?" Ich hatte fast alles zusammengegessen und war irgendwie enttäuscht, dass es nicht mehr davon gab._

_Meine grünen Augen musterten mein Gegenüber aufmerksam. War auf alles vorbereitet. Wer wusste schon, was dieser Kannibale als nächstes für einen Trumpf auspackte._

„_Werdet ihr mich in kleine Stücke hacken?"_

_Ein kleines Lachen entkommt seiner Kehle und mir jagt ein Schauer nach dem anderen den Rücken hinunter. Dieser Widerling._

„_Nicht unbedingt."_

_Wir starren uns einen kurzen Moment weiterhin stumm an, dann spricht er weiter. „Bitte sag mir deinen Namen." Sein Blick … sein … arg …_

_Angewidert schiebe ich das Tablett von mir weg. „Du bist doch komplett durchgeknallt."_

„_Ganz im Gegenteil. Ich war … ziemlich ehrlich zu dir. Aber jetzt bist du an der Reihe. Es ist der einzige Weg, die anderen zu überzeugen."_

_Verwundert sehe ich ihn an und hebe eine Augenbraue. Was hatte dieser Arsch jetzt schon wieder vor?_

„_Überzeugen, wovor?", frage ich vorsichtig und skeptisch nach._

„_Das du zu uns passt. Du hast Herz. Du bist loyal. Und besonders."_

_Langsam greift er nach meiner Hand, die auf einer der querstrebenen Gitterstäben ruht._

_An meinem ganzen Körper bildet sich Gänsehaut und ich kann mich gerade noch davon zurückhalten alles voll zu kotzen. Wie widerlich. Einfach nur … ARRGH!_

_Doch ziehe ich sie nicht von mir weg. Ich sehe die Schlüssel an seinem Gürtel und erkenne augenblicklich meine Chance. – So etwas lernt man, wenn man ein Jahr mit Joel unterwegs ist._

_Vorsichtig und leicht zögernd lege ich meine linke Hand auf die seine und daraufhin … lächelt er mich an. Mit diesem Blick._

_Ich warte noch einen kurzen Moment, bevor ich mit all meiner Kraft, die ich aufbringen kann, seinen Finger nach unten drücke und das laute knacken verrät mir, dass ich seinen Finger klar und deutlich gebrochen hatte. So schnell es geht greife ich durch einen der Stäbe und versuche nach dem herumbaumelnden Schlüsseln zu greifen._

_Bevor ich jedoch einen der silbernen Retter ergreifen kann packt David mich an meinem Arm und zieht so fest daran, dass ich mit dem Kopf gegen die Tür schlage. Und noch einmal. Und noch einmal._

_Mir wird kurz schwarz vor Augen, weil ich so heftig mit dem Kopf gegen die Gittertür geschlagen bin, kann mich aber ziemlich schnell wieder fangen._

„_Oh Mist." Auch wenn mir noch etwas taumelig zu Mute ist geht es mir den Umständen entsprechend gut. Im Gegensatz zu David dem miesen Dreckssack, der immer noch fluchend seine Hand hält._

„_Du dummes, kleines Miststück. Du machst es mir wirklich schwer, dich leben zu lassen. … Was soll ich denn jetzt den anderen sagen?"_

_Er dreht sich um und es sieht so aus als möchte er gehen._

„_Ellie", sage ich und er dreht sich verwirrt zu mir um. „Was?"_

„_Sag ihnen", beginne ich langsam, „Ellie war es, die dir … den Scheißfinger gebrochen hat", beende ich den Satz durch zusammengebissene Zähne._

_Er sieht mich böse an und meint dann: „Wie sagtest du noch? Hmm? Kleine Stücke?"_

_Ein weiterer Schauer durchfährt mich. Eiskalt läuft es mir den Rücken runter, als er das so sagt._

_Er dreht sich um und geht aus dem Raum. Kurz vor der Türe bleibt er noch einmal stehen. „Wir sehen uns morgen Ellie", sagt er und verlässt mich dann._

* * *

Mein Herz klopft wie verrückt als ich meine Augen schlagartig öffne. Wie von selbst greife ich zu meiner Seite, wo normalerweise Joel immer lag. – Der mich beruhigt und beschützt, wenn ich schon wieder von David geträumt hatte.

Doch heute Nacht war er schon wieder nicht da. Wie so oft in letzter Zeit.

Langsam richte ich mich im Bett auf und schalte die Nachttischlampe ein – zum Glück hatten wir hier bei Tommy Strom.

Meine Beine hängen eine Zeit lang über dem Boden, bis ich mich doch dazu entschließe, Joel zu folgen. Ich musste mit ihm reden. So konnte das nicht weiterlaufen. Das war doch lächerlich!

Vermutlich wird es nur eine hirnlose Diskussion werden von wegen, dass ich mich auf sehr dünnem Eis bewege und wir uns beide unnötigerweise anzicken, aber das nehme ich in kauf. Vielleicht redet er ja doch.

Nach zehn Gesprächen muss auch mal etwas bei rauskommen. Naja, bei zehn Halt-deine-verdammte-Klappe-weil-ich-kurz-davor-bin-dir-eine-dermaßen-in-die-Fresse-zu-schlagen-das-du-drei-Wochen-nicht-mehr-reden-kannst-auch-wenn-man-Mädchen-nicht-schlägt-Gespräche. Naja, die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt.

Langsam tapse ich die Treppe nach unten.

Je näher ich dem Ausgang komme desto kühler wird es. Es war absolut ein Fehler ohne Socken nach unten zu gehen.

Ich öffne die Eingangstür und schließe sie hinter mir so leise es geht.

„Ellie!", höre ich auch schon die vorwurfsvolle Stimme von Joel, der sich am Geländer der Terrasse abstützt. „Ich hab gesagt, du sollst schlafen." „Hab ich."

Langsam dreht er sich um und sieht mich aufmerksam an. „Albtraum?" Ich nicke still und stelle mich neben ihn. Meine nackten Füße brennen schon jetzt durch die Kälte, aber ich muss unbedingt mit Joel reden – da sind mir meine Füße herzlich egal.

„Willst du darüber reden?", fragt er mich, nachdem er sich wieder auf das Geländer gestützt hat. Sein Blick schweift über die Landschaft.

In der Dunkelheit wirkt alles viel schöner, wie ich finde, und der Himmel ist sternenklar. Man kann jeden verdammten Stern in der Ferne erkennen.

„Nicht über das. Über etwas anderes." Er stöhnt auf und fährt sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht. Er wusste genau über was ich reden wollte. Schließlich ging es seit Tagen um nichts anderes.

„Ich aber nicht." Meinen Blick starr auf ihn gerichtet sehe ich ihn an. „Du musst." „Sag mir nicht was ich zu tun habe, junges Fräulein. Du bewe-" „Ich bewege mich auf verdammt dünnem Eis, ich weiß, Joel. Ich weiß. Aber trotzdem."

Sein harter Blick trifft mich unerwartet und sofort senke ich meinen Kopf. „Ich mein es nur gut …" „Ich weiß. Aber du bist nicht meine verdammte Seelsorgerin, sondern lediglich ein junges Mädchen mit dem ich seit einem Jahr durchs Land ziehe und täglich ums Überleben kämpfe." „Also bin ich nicht mehr für dich als eine anstrengende, aufgezwängte Last?" „Nein, so hab ich das nicht gemeint." „Ach komm schon Joel. Verkauf mich nicht für blöd. Genauso hast du es gemeint und nicht anders." „Scheiße, hast du deine Regel oder was!? Nichts darf man sagen ohne dass du gleich aus der Haut fährst?" „Ach reden keinen Stuss! Du bist immer der, der sofort abblockt und nicht reden will!" „Weil. Es. Nichts. Zu. Reden. Gibt." „Das kannst du vielleicht Tommy oder Maria erzählen, aber nicht mir! Jede verdammte Nacht liegst du schweißgebadet im Bett und kannst nicht einschlafen, weil du wegen irgendeiner Scheiße Schuldgefühle hast für die du gar nichts kannst!"

Joel dreht sich ruckartig zu mir um und sieht mir derartig abweisend an, dass in meinen Adern das Blut schlagartig erfriert. – Scheiße, jetzt bin ich zu weit gegangen. Eindeutig.

„Irgendeine Scheiße also!?", schreit er mich an und ich sehe das erste Licht in einem der Häuser weiter hinten angehen. „Irgendeine Scheiße!? Das Sarah tot ist, ist also nur IRGENDEINE SCHEISSE'?"

Bei jedem seiner Worte zucke ich mehr zusammen. Ich glaube ich habe ihn jetzt so weit gebracht, dass er mir tatsächlich eine verpassen würde.

Stumm habe ich meinen Blick auf den Boden gerichtet.

„Verpiss dich Ellie, und zwar ganz schnell. Bevor ich mich noch vergesse", presst er durch seine Zähne hervor.

„Ich wollte doch nur-" „Ist mir scheißegal was du wolltest. Und jetzt hau ab. Sofort."

Ich drehe mich auf dem Absatz um und schlage die Tür mit einer solchen Wucht hinter mir zu, dass es mich wundert, dass das komplett baufällige Haus nicht in sich zusammenbricht.

Die ersten Tränen laufen mir über die Wange und hinterlassen dort warme Schlieren.

Ich hasse ihn. Ich hasse ihn. Ich hasse ihn.

So wütend wie noch nie stampfe ich die Treppe nach oben und pack mir die Bettdecke. Dann gehe ich weiter ins Bad und sperre hinter mir die Türe zu.

Mit lautem Schluchzen rutsche ich die Tür hinunter und kann nicht mehr aufhören zu heulen. Verdammte Kacke! Warum musste auch alles so kompliziert sein, nachdem wir wieder bei Tommy waren?

Ich war so stinksauer auf Joel, aber da war auch noch … OH GOTT! VERDAMMTE SCHEISSE!

Die Decke über den Kopf gezogen liege ich in der Empryonalstellung auf dem Boden und heule mir wie ein Kleinkind die Augen aus.

Wetten von Maria wird es morgen ein Donnerwetter geben, weil Joel und ich zwei Tage hintereinander die Leute aus den Betten gejagt haben.

Nur weil er so ein verdammter Sturkopf ist!

Nur weil er nicht reden will!

Nur weil ich nicht weiß, was mit mir los ist!

Nur weil ich mit allem hier überfordert bin!

Nur weil ich will, dass alles so ist wie früher.

Bevor wir zu den beschissenen Fireflys kamen.

Bevor er mich angelogen hat…


	2. Chapter 2

**2. FRAGEN ÜBER FRAGEN**

Ganz langsam öffne ich meine Augen und sehe, wie die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch das kaputte Fenster auf den Fliesenboden fallen. Der Staub tanzt im Sonnenlicht und meine Nase fängt an zu kitzeln.

Noch immer völlig fertig schließe ich wieder meine Augen und bleibe noch wenige Minuten liegen, bevor ich mich dazu aufraffen kann endlich aufzustehen. Wie heißt es doch so schön: „Der frühe Vogel fängt den Wurm." Außerdem wollte ich die Sache von gestern, beziehungsweise heute Nacht, so bald als möglich geklärt haben.

Der Gedanke, dass Joel und ich noch immer zerstritten sind behagt mir nicht. Ich will mich nicht mit ihm streiten, aber zurzeit … geht es einfach nicht anders.

Ohne dass ich es eigentlich will fahre ich ihn an, übertrete bewusst einige Grenzen – und er genauso. – _Was zur Hölle ist nur los mit mir!?_

Ich bin einfach immer noch so enttäuscht von ihm. Aber … ich bring es einfach nicht übers Herz ihm das ins Gesicht zu sagen. Er hat mich angelogen. Und das, wo ich ihm die Chance gegeben habe alles ins Reine zu rücken. Ich habe ihn schwören lassen! Und er hat gelogen. Hätte er die Wahrheit gesagt, dann würde ich besser damit zurechtkommen. Das wäre mir hundertmal lieber gewesen. Ich wäre sauer gewesen, hätte all meine Wut an ihm ausgelassen. Aber danach wäre alles wieder ok gewesen. So wie immer. So ist es aber nicht mehr. Und das alles nur wegen einer beschissenen Lüge.

Ich richte mich auf und verfluche mich sogleich wieder, auf die blöde Idee gekommen zu sein, auf dem Boden zu schlafen. Hätte ich mich wenigstens in die Wanne gelegt. Aber in der Kindchenstellung auf dem Badezimmerboden vor der Türe zu kauern kann nicht bequem sein, wie es mir meine Muskeln jetzt auch danken.

Müde reibe ich mir über die rotgerändeten, trockenen Augen und tapse zum Spiegel.

Ich sehe fertig aus. – Ha, _‚fertig' _ist wohl die Untertreibung des Monats. _‚Verdammt Scheiße'_ würde eher passen. Ja. Verdammt Scheiße. Und das war noch in Watte verpackt.

Joel hämmert dreimal fest gegen die Tür und ich springe erschrocken zur Seite. Dabei stoße ich mich am Waschbecken und fluche in mich hinein. Warum muss mich dieser Idiot auch immer so erschrecken?

„Es gibt Frühstück. Beweg deinen faulen Arsch in die Halle oder bleib hier und bock weiter rum, mir egal. Ich wollte dir nur Bescheid sagen." – Kurz, hart. Ohne Gefühl.

„Kein Frühstück bei uns?"

„Nein."

Das war also ein Zeichen dafür, dass die Sache von gestern ganz und gar nicht geregelt war. Er wollte nicht einmal mit mir alleine essen – vermutlich zu meinem eigenen Schutz.

Erschöpft spritze ich mir eiskaltes Wasser ins Gesicht, putze meine Zähne und kämme meine Haare bevor ich die Badezimmertüre öffne und in mein Zimmer husche um mich umzuziehen. Ein schwarzes – relativ sauberes – Top, ein kariertes Hemd und eine Jeans, die noch niegel-nagel-neu in einer Tüte verpackt war und trotzdem lauter abgenutzte Stellen hatte. Warum war mir ein Rätsel.

„Beeilst du dich vielleicht oder willst du, dass ich hier unten Wurzeln schlage?", kommt es genervt von Joel, der an der Treppe auf mich wartet. – Zumindest war er nicht so sauer auf mich, dass er ohne mich zum Frühstück los ist. Oder es waren einfach die guten Manieren aus dem Süden, die ihn dazu brachten auf die werte Dame zu warten.

„Einen Moment noch! Ich muss mich nur kurz umziehen!", schreie ich zurück und stolpere mit einem Bein in meiner Jeans aus der Tür. „Bin schon fertig!"

Ich nehme die letzten drei Stufen auf einmal und lande elegant vor Joel, welcher mich jedoch mit keinem Blick würdigte. – _Arsch._

„Scheiße, immer noch so sauer?" Keine Antwort. Nicht einmal ein Blick.

Stur wie er ist geht er einfach durch die Tür, hält sie mir auf und schließt sie hinter mir wieder. Mit ein wenig zu viel Schwung, aber das alte Haus hielt das schon aus. Bis jetzt zumindest.

Stumm machen wir uns auf den Weg.

Bis wir an der Halle ankommen ist es nicht weit und dafür bin ich heilfroh. Hätte ich so länger als drei Minuten neben Joel gehen müssen ohne dass er auch nur ein Wort sagt wäre ich vermutlich in die Luft gegangen.

Ich weiß, dass Joel nicht der gesprächigste aller Gesellen ist, aber wenn er schweigt weil er wütend ist – oh Herr im Himmel, dieses Gefühl war alles andere als angenehm.

Sobald wir die Halle erreichen reiße ich die schwere Türe auf und gehe schnurstracks zu Tommy und Maria, die schon auf uns beide gewartet hatten.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort setze ich mich neben Tommy, greife nach einem Brötchen, schneide es auf, schmiere Butter drauf und beiße lustlos und mein Frühstück.

Auch Joel setzt sich, mir gegenüber, neben Maria, an den Tisch und fängt an zu essen, ohne mich auch nur eine Sekunde lang anzusehen. – _Arschloch._

„Was zur Hölle ist jetzt schon wieder los? Wisst ihr eigentlich, dass ihr beiden mich verdammt nochmal richtig nervt? Als ihr das erste Mal hier wart, wart ihr fast wie ein Herz und eine Seele. Habt euch Sorgen um den jeweils anderen gemacht und wärt vermutlich für den anderen aus dem Fenster gesprungen. Und jetzt zickt ihr euch seit Wochen nur noch an!", schimpft Maria los und sieht abwechselnd von Joel zu mir und wieder zurück zu Joel.

Dieser beißt jedoch weiterhin stur in sein Brötchen womit ich das reden übernehme.

„Dieser verdammte Drecksack ist einfach nur so unglaublich stur, dass man nicht weiter kommt als mit ihm zu streiten!"

„Ach, ich bin der sture Drecksack? Pack dich doch erst einmal an der eigenen Nase. Du bist ein kleiner, nerviger Sturkopf, der mir seit Wochen das Leben zur Hölle machen will. Mit DIR kann man nicht reden. Nur streiten."

„Aber nicht mitten in der Nacht! Ihr habt schon wieder ein Haufen Leute aufgeweckt!"

„'tschuldigung", nuschle ich zwischen ein paar Bissen. „Aber … grr … ich weiß auch nicht. Ich wollte nicht streiten. Es ist dann aber einfach … eskaliert. Wegen ihm!" „Pff." „Ihr führt euch auf wie Kindergartenkinder. Joel, du bist ein erwachsener Mann, reiß dich gefälligst zusammen. Wenn die Kleine dich nervt, dann ist das nun mal so, daran kannst du nicht viel ändern. Sie ist in der Pubertät. Komm damit klar."

„Ich glaube, er ist derjenige, der in der Pubertät ist", meine ich und trinke von dem verdammt heißen Kaffee. – Ich kann das Gesöff nicht ausstehen, keine Ahnung warum Joel den Scheiß so vermisst hatte. Es ist ekelhaft. Aber es macht wach.

Die Stille am Tisch ist unerträglich. Joel sieht bockig auf sein Frühstück und stopft alles stumm in sich rein, Maria beäugt uns beide mit bösem Blick, Tommy scheint so, als würde er das alles für eine lächerliche Seifenoper halten und ich … ja ich bin einfach nur ... keine Ahnung. Ich weiß nicht, was ich denke oder fühle. Es ist einfach … keine Ahnung. Teenager zu sein ist echt scheiße.

„Hast du nicht auch etwas zu sagen, Joel?", erkundigt sich Maria. „Ich bin fertig mit essen und geh jetzt an meinen Posten", ist das einzige was er sagt. Steht auf. Geht. – _Arschloch._

Wütend, traurig, verwirrt – alles zugleich – sehe ich ihm nach und ich spüre wie sich die ersten Tränen in meinen Augen sammeln. Verdammte Kacke! Ich fang jetzt nicht wegen Joel zum heulen an. Nein, nein, nein. Mein Herz zieht sich bei dem Gedanken zusammen, dass vielleicht nichts mehr so wie früher sein wird. Das wir uns auseinanderleben. Hassen. Das darf nicht sein! Ich meine, wir waren Ellie und Joel. Joel und Ellie. _Scheiße._

„Hey, Kleine. Jetzt erzähl mir doch endlich, was los ist. Ich meine, ihr kommt an manchen Tagen so gut miteinander aus, dass es ein Wunder ist, dass ihr beiden nicht die ganze Zeit aneinanderklebt, an anderen schreit ihr euch nur an und kostet mir die letzten Nerven. Was ist passiert? Liegt es an den Ereignissen zwischen dem letzten Besuch hier?"

„Ich weiß auch nicht", gebe ich ehrlich zu und lasse das angebissene Frühstück zurück auf den Teller fallen. Mir ist der Hunger vergangen – und zwar so richtig. „Wir … Ich … Er … Ach, Scheiße!", sind die einzigen Sachen die ich hervorbringe, bevor ich meinen Kopf in die Hände lege und mir fest auf die Lippen beiße um nicht doch zu heulen. Nein. Nicht wegen Joel. Nein!

„Und das heißt jetzt was?", fragt mich Tommy, der sich ansonsten immer aus den Streitereien von Joel und mir raushält.

„Wenn ich das wüsste. Es ist zurzeit einfach … Er hat … Er ist … pff … ein Arschloch." „Sag mir etwas das ich noch nicht weiß, Schätzchen", meint Maria und ich bemerke wie ich nur noch ein wenig trauriger werde.

Irgendwie schafft es diese Frau eigentlich immer wieder mich ein wenig glücklicher zu machen. Wie sie das macht ist mir ein Rätsel, aber sie schafft es. Und ihre schnittigen Kommentare versüßen mir manches Mal den Tag. Aber nicht heute. Heute macht mich ihr Kommentar – einfach nur traurig.

„Ich weiß, du bist gerade in einer schwierigen Phase und mit Joel wird das nicht unbedingt leichter, weil, weil es eben Joel ist." Ich nicke nur und esse dann doch mein angefangenes Brötchen zu ende. Zum Wegschmeißen war es dann doch einfach zu schade.

„Ich werde mal mit ihm reden", sagt Tommy als er aufsteht und seinen und Joels Teller wegräumen will. „Pass auf dich auf, Tommy! Ich glaube er hat seine Tage!", schreie ich ihm hinterher und er symbolisiert mir mit seinen Fingern ein „In Ordnung".

Jetzt sind Maria und ich alleine. Zwei Frauen, mit zwei mehr oder weniger komplizierten Männern und einem Haufen Problemen – naja, wobei ich weniger das Problem habe ein Kind zu wollen und keins zu bekommen oder mich um die Bewohner der Stadt kümmern muss, aber … ich habs auch nicht leicht. Ich meine, ich habe Joel. Das sagt schon so ziemlich alles.

„Worum ging es gestern?", reißt mich die Blondine aus meinen Gedanken und ich schütte vor Schreck meine Kaffeetasse aus. „Ach Shit!" „Egal. Mach ich später sauber. Also?" „Mh? Was?" „Warum habt ihr heute um aller herrgottsfrüh gestritten?" Ich zucke mit den Schultern und sehe in die Tasse. – Ja, warum haben wir eigentlich schon wieder gestritten? Diese Streitereien gingen mir so was von auf die Eierstöcke! Nicht zum Aushalten.

„Was heißt hier ‚_keine Ahnung_'?" „Ich weiß auch nicht. Wir streiten uns zurzeit wegen jeder Kleinigkeit." „Und gestern?" „Herrje, ist das denn so wichtig!?", fahr ich Maria an und ein paar Leute in nächster Umgebung drehen sich zu uns um. „Ja ist es", zischt mich die hübsche Frau genau so scharf, aber um einiges leiser an. „Die Leute haben schon Beschwerden bei mir eingereicht, weil Joel und du den Gemeinschaftsfrieden bedrohen. Mit eurem Rumgeschreie nervt ihr nicht nur mich sondern auch alle anderen Anwesenden hier. Also will ich versuchen zwischen euch beiden zu vermitteln und schlichten. Deshalb muss ich wissen worum es ging." „Ist. Doch. Egal." „Um. Was. Ging. Es!?", betont sie jedes Wort extra scharf und mir bleibt somit keine andere Wahl als ihr von unserem Streit zu erzählen.

* * *

Meinen Kopf in die Hände gestützt sitze ich im Gras und muss mich davon abhalten, meinen Kopf nicht gegen die nächstbeste Wand zu schlagen.

Was war zurzeit nur mit mir los? Wegen jedem Mist bekommen Ellie und ich uns in die Haare. Das ist nicht mehr zum Aushalten. – Darüber sollten wir reden. Aber … um ehrlich zu sein will ich nicht reden. Ich will einfach nicht.

Seufzend lege ich meinen Kopf in den Nacken und spüre die Sonne auf meinem Gesicht brennen.

Obwohl es erst Anfang Frühling war hatten wir schon ein paar sehr heiße Tage hinter uns und so wie es aussieht würde es nicht besser werden – eher im Gegenteil.

„Hey, Großer", höre ich Tommys Stimme. Meine Augen lasse ich geschlossen und ignoriere ihn wie so oft. Vielleicht geht er dann einfach. Früher hat das zumindest immer funktioniert. Früher …

Doch dieses Mal scheint es nicht zu funktionieren. Er setzt sich neben mich ins Gras und beginnt zu reden.

„Was ist los mit dir? Ellie meinte, du hast deine Tag-", abrupt stoppt er, weil ihm anscheinend aufgefallen ist, dass er das nicht unbedingt hätte laut sagen sollen. Aus zusammengekniffenen Augen mustere ich meinen kleinen Bruder. „ICH hab also meine Tage? Sagt die richtige. Verdammte Zicke." „Du bist aber nicht viel besser." „Wie bitte?" „Du zickst sie genauso an." „Ich hab ja wohl auch das Recht-" „Du hast absolut NICHT das Recht, Ellie an zu zicken. Das hat nur sie. Weil sie gerade in der Pubertät ist. Weil sie ein kleiner störrischer Teenager ist, der sich nicht richtig ausleben kann – der schon jetzt einen auf Erwachsen machen muss. Sie ist mitten in der Trotzphase und dann bringt es gar nichts, wenn du einen auf Sturkopf machst. Du musst offen sein. Und ihr müsst reden." „Wir reden doch." „Nein, ihr schreit." „Aber wir versuchen zu klären." „Ja, aber mit euren ‚Versuchen' scheint es ja nicht so zu klappen. Wo liegt eigentlich das Problem?"

Ich lasse mich nach hinten ins Gras fallen und schlage meine Arme über die Augen um nicht von der Sonne geblendet zu werden. – Wo liegt das Problem? Tja, da haben wir schon mal eins. Ich hab nämlich keine Ahnung. Es ist einfach …

„Zurzeit ist die Luft eben etwas gespannt." „Geile Erklärung, Joel. Von dir hatte ich besseres erwartet. Warst nicht du es, der mir das Lügen beigebracht hat? Verdammt gutes Lügen. Und dann kommt eine so schwache Aussage?" „Wenn es nun mal so ist", brumme ich ihn an und beschließe ihm einfach nicht mehr zuzuhören. Ich hatte genug andere Sorgen.

Zum Beispiel Ellie.

Ellie. Diese verdammte, kleine Zicke. Kinder, konnte das Mädchen anstrengend sein.

Aber sie konnte auch so ein süßes Kind sein – Ellie eben.

Sie war wie … sie war zu einem Teil wie Tess: geladen, schnippisch, hoch expolosiv und gefährlich, und hart im Nehmen, zum anderen ein klein wenig wie Sarah: lieb, hilfsbedürftig und sie hatte ihr Herz am rechten Fleck. Auch konnte ich einen Teil von Monica* in ihr erkennen. Dieses wilde, aufbrausende. Und der Rest war Ellie. Einfach Ellie.

Vielleicht sollten wir wirklich reden. Aber reden funktioniert nicht.

Soll ich warten bis sich alles wieder von selbst in Ordnung gebracht hat? Geht das überhaupt noch?

Scheiße, warum sind wir überhaupt nach Salt Lake gegangen? Das war der größte Fehler unseres kompletten beschissenen Lebens. Es war fast so schlimm wie der Tag des Ausbruchs. Als Sarah …

Der Kloss in meinem Hals wird dicker und ich muss schwer Schlucken.

„…naja und da dachte ich, dass es vielleicht hilfreich wäre wenn… Alles in Ordnung?", endete Tommy, dem ich schon seit einer geraumen Weile nicht mehr zugehört habe. Ich nicke stumm und öffne meine Augen. „Ich muss wieder an die Arbeit." „Zuerst will ich, dass du mir sagst was du von…" „Jaja, super Idee", unterbreche ich ihn und stehe auf, klopfe mir den Staub von der eh schon dreckigen Jeans und gehe rüber zur Mauer.

Irgendwas muss sich ändern. Und das am besten so bald wie möglich.

* * *

Der Tag vergeht langsam und schleppend, aber trotzdem schaffe ich es irgendwie ihn hinter mich zu bringen. Die Arbeit bei den Hühnern und Kühen lenkt mich ab. Ich bin froh etwas zu tun zu haben, sonst würde ich vermutlich komplett durchdrehen.

„Und? Was hältst du von der Idee?" „Entschuldige, wie war das?", frage ich Mike, der neben mir die Straße entlang geht. Ein hochgewachsener, schlaksiger Typ mit braunen Locken und stechend blauen Augen. – Eigentlich ganz hübsch. Aber nicht mein Typ er ist nicht … einfach nicht mein Typ.

„Ich hab dir nicht zugehört. Tut mir Leid. Ich war nur gerade so in Gedanken", entschuldige ich mich bei ihm, was er mit einer Handbewegung abtut. „Kein Problem. Ich hab gefragt, wie du die Idee findest, mit mir einen neuen Hühnerstall zu bauen. Ich glaube nämlich, dass der alte bald zu klein wird – außerdem ist er ziemlich kaputt und hässlich." „Ja, klar. Wird bestimmt lustig", gebe ich zurück, obwohl meine Stimmlage nicht gerade begeistert klingt. „Alles in Ordnung bei dir?" „Geht's dich etwas an?", fahre ich den Jungen ungwollt an, der erschrocken zurückweicht.

„Hey, hey. Ganz ruhig mit den jungen Pferden. War ja nicht so gemeint", meint er und fährt sich mit der Hand durch seine wuscheligen Haare.

„Ich … ich weiß. Tut mir Leid." „Kein Ding. Hier, die sind für euch. Eigentlich bekommt jeder pro Tag nur eins, aber das muss ja niemand wissen", grinst er mich an und steckt mir drei rohe Eier entgegen. „Fürs Frühstück." „Danke", kommt es immer noch monoton von mir und ich stecke sie mir in die Tasche.

„Naja, ich muss jetzt gehen. Hab noch was zu erledigen", will ich mich von Mike verabschieden und gehe schon die erste Stufe der Veranda hoch, als sich eine Hand um mein Handgelenk schließt. Ich werde die Treppe wieder herunter gezogen und bevor ich überhaupt realisieren kann, was das soll, habe ich auch schon seine Lippen auf meinen.

Erschrocken ziehe ich meinen Kopf weg, drücke Mike mit aller Kraft von mir und – **KLATSCH.**

„Sag mal, hast du sie noch alle!?", schreie ich ihn an und die Tür zu unserem Haus geht auf. „Alles in Ordnung?", höre ich Joels Stimme, die einen besorgten Unterton nicht verbergen kann. „Er hat … er hat einfach … er … ha …" „Alles in Ordnung, Mister. Entschuldige. Ich glaube ich sollte gehen. Schönen Abend noch, Ellie. Sir." So schnell wie ich noch nie einen Jungen habe laufen sehen ist Mike auch schon wieder weg. – Er hat mich geküsst. Ich habe meinen ersten Kuss von … urgh.

Schritte erklingen und als ich mich umdrehe steht Joel vor mir. „Hat er irgendetwas schlimmes gemacht?", fragt er mich und die schlechte Stimmung wegen unseres Streits scheint kurz vergessen. „Er … er hat mich geküsst. Einfach so." „Geküsst? So richtig?" Stumm nicke ich zur Antwort und gehe in unser Haus. „So richtig. Einfach so. Ich meine, wie kommt dieser Idiot eigentlich auf die Idee, mich einfach so zu küssen!?" „Er mag dich eben." „Aber ich mag ihn nicht! Zumindest nicht so!" „Tja, das mit der Liebe ist so eine Sache. Und jetzt zieh dich um. Ich mach essen."

Von einen Moment auf den anderen schlägt die Stimmung wieder um und Joel ist … Joel.

* * *

Die Nudeln waren ok. Naja, nach 20 Jahren konnte man auch nicht mehr viel erwarten. Sie waren zwar eher eine klumpige Masse, die man auseinanderschneiden musste, aber mit genug Soße waren sie essbar – zumindest reichte es zum Überleben und das war schon mal besser als nichts.

„Besser als die letzten", kommentierte Ellie als sie sich eine neue Gabel in den Mund steckte. Ich nickte und musste daran denken, wie gern Sarah Spagetti mit Tomatensoße gegessen hatte. Mindestens einmal die Woche musste ich welche machen, damit sie zum Jammern aufhörte. Und jetzt sitze ich hier und esse Spagetti mit Tomatensoße – ohne meine Tochter. Die Welt konnte so grausam sein.

„Tut mir Leid", reißt mich Ellie ohne jede Vorwarnung aus meinen Gedanken. „Was tut dir Leid?" „Alles. Alles was ich gestern gesagt habe. Und auch die anderen schlimmen Dinge die ich jemals gesagt oder getan habe. Ich weiß, das war nicht fair und richtig und … Es tut mir einfach Leid, okay?" „Okay." „Und du? Willst du nicht auch etwas dazu sagen?" Ich brumme sie an und bringe ein „Mir tut es auch Leid, zufrieden?" hervor, dass ihr ein ziemlich breites Grinsen ins Gesicht zaubert. „Jep, jetzt bin ich zufrieden. Hätte ich mehr Salz in meinem Essen wäre es noch besser." Diese Anspielung verstand ich natürlich sofort, aber wenn das Fräulein etwas wollte, dann konnte sie es sich auch selbst holen. „Schön für dich. Mir ist es salzig genug", obwohl das eine reine Lüge war.

„Also?", fragte sie abwartend und zog das Wort unnötig in die Länge. „Also, wenn du Salz willst, dann hol dir welches." „Pff, du bist gemein", schnaubt sie und steht auf um sich aus einem der oberen Regale den Salzstreuer zu holen. „Fast leer." „Wir bekommen erst in einer Woche eine neue Ration." „Pff. Früher war es leichter." Ich ziehe eine Augenbraue nach oben und sehe sie fragend an. „Nur wir zwei. Was wir brauchten haben wir uns genommen. Konnten gehen wann wir wollten. Schlafen. Jetzt ist alles in einem geregelten Ablauf." „Das ist doch gut." „Findest du?" „Ja. Der Mensch ist ein Gewohnheitstier. Er braucht seinen geregelten Alltag." „Naja, wir hatten doch auch einen geregelten Alltag. Überleben, jagen, überleben, schlafen." Ich grinse sie an und nicke. „Ja, genau. So ungefähr."

Nachdem wir beide zusammengegessen haben spült Ellie ab und räumt die Küche ein wenig auf.

_War jetzt alles wieder in Ordnung?_ – Zumindest scheint es so.

„Joel?" „Mh?" „Ich hab dich lieb. Und du musst mir versprechen mich niemals – NIEMALS – zu verlassen." Ich hebe den Blick und sehe von der Gitarre auf. „Ich dich auch, Babygirl. Und ja, ich versprechs. Ich bleibe bei dir." „Gut. Und jetzt zeig mir mal, wie ich das richtig mache." Sie nimmt die Gitarre in ihre Hand und hockt sich auf dem Boden. Dort im Schneidersitz bringt sie das Instrument in Position und sieht sie fragend an.

„Ich versteh das nicht. Wie war das? Die letzte auf dem ersten und die vierte auf dem zweiten Bund?" „Jep." „Und das ist dann?" „A." „Okay. Und jetzt zweimal – ohw." „Nicht so fest! Warte ich helf dir."

Ich rutsche hinter Ellie, und nehme ihre rechte Hand in meine. Mit der linken Hand umfasse ich die Hand, die die Saiten nach unten drückt und richte sie richtig hin. „Guck mal her. Dein Handgelenk muss viel weiter nach vor-" „Bist du verrückt!? Wenn ich die Gitarre so halte breche ich mir ja alle Knochen!" „Aber nur so ist es richtig", grinse ich sie an und positioniere ihre Hand noch einmal. Dann drücke ich ihre Finger fester nach unten. „Fester auf die Saiten drücken. Sonst wird der Ton schief und hört sich einfach nur schrecklich an. „Klar, Boss."

Sie versucht es noch einmal, doch auch dieses Mal kommt ein grausiger Ton hervor und ich verziehe mein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. – _Grausam._

„Du musst viel lockerer-. Verkrampf deine Hand nicht so!" „Tut mir Leid. Aber das ist total schwer!" „Komm locker mal die Hand ein bisschen und jetzt-. Siehst du? Hört sich doch gleich viel besser an." Ich streiche langsam mit ihrer Hand über die Saiten und ein sanfter Ton kommt aus dem Bauch der Gitarre. „Jey! Und wie war das? Einmal – dann kurze Pause – zweimal hintereinander nach unten, und dann zweimal von unten nach ob- oh man." „Du verkrampfst deine Hand viel zu sehr, kiddo. Du musst locker bleiben. Schau – so."

Nach einigen Versuchen klingt der Anfang des Stückes schon wesentlich besser, aber hin und wieder schleichen sich ein paar schiefe Töne ein. „Ich glaube du bist der Plektrum-Typ." „Ein Was-Typ?" „Plektrum. Das sind so … mh, wie soll ich das erklären? So kleine Teile damit man die Saiten besser spielen kann." „Haben wir so was?" „Nope." „Dann muss es so auch gehen. Also noch einmal von vorne. Runter – Pause – Runter, runter, hoch, hoch."

Nach einer halben Stunde gibt mir Ellie die Gitarre zurück. „Verdammt. Meine Finger brennen wie Hölle! Das tut sau weh! Warum muss man die Saiten auch so fest nach unten drücken?" „Ich weiß." „Maaaan. Wie blöd." Sie begutachtete ihre Fingerspitzen die den genauen Abdruck der Saiten wiedergeben.

„Joel?" „Mh?" Ich zupfe langsam an den Saiten und beginne mit einem der wenigen Lieder die mir noch einfallen. Es ist einfach viel zu lange her, seitdem ich eine Gitarre in meinen Händen hielt. „Kannst du mir morgen etwas Leichteres beibringen? Etwas wo man zupft statt streicht?" „Da fällt mir nur _‚Smoke on the water' _ein. Was so ziemlich jeder Idiot spielen kann, weil es nur ein paar verschiedene Griffe sind."

Ohne darauf gefasst gewesen zu sein bekomme ich einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf. „Du Arsch! Und mich lässt du hier eine halbe Stunde irgendwas spielen, wo ich auch das hätte lernen können." „Du hast nicht nach etwas anderem gefragt!" Sie streckt mir die Zunge raus und legt sich auf den Bauch. „Und jetzt spiel!" „Was denn?" „Weiß nicht. Irgendwas halt."

Und so beginne ich mit den ersten paar Tönen des Liedes …


End file.
